uffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra Sayuri
Lyra Sayuri is a main character in UFFRP. Main Traits Role-player'':'' Flan Age':' ''21 ''Gender: Female Species: Human Identity: Magician Description Usually dressed in primarily white and silver attire, Lyra is an odd, fairly short woman. In fact, one might find it hard even identifying her gender, as she almost always wears a remarkably high-collared cloak (though more precisely, its more of a combination between a coat and a cloak) with golden edges over plain clothes, making any kinds of features hard to distinguish. To add to this, she always wears a flat white mask with only small oval-shaped slits for her eyes over most of her face, leaving only her mouth and below visible. Lastly, her white hair is tied in a ponytail which falls to her waist. Background Lyra sought to join her country's - Ethylia's - Magician's Guild from a very young age. Having no real other desires, she accomplished this fairly easily - from her perspective at least. Though admittedly, she was lucky in that she had high potential. Not only that, but knowing that she would live a life of boredom if she wasn't able to join, she worked hard. Upon acceptance, she studied and researched as any guild member would. An uneventful life. It was when she was fifteen that she would be scarred; A simple accident from a pyromancer destroyed the top half of her face. Though she managed to survive, she was forced to begin wearing a mask. Gradually, she would start to study away from other members. Having only few she could trust, and answering only to her superiors, she became segregated from the rest of the guild. Through all this, she maintained her position purely because of her efficiency. Her life as a whole after this was, yet again, relatively uneventful. As far as she's concerned, she exists only to serve her Guild. Until she grows tired of it, at least. Exceptional Traits Gravity Alteration: Lyra's latent power is the ability to alter gravity, and is the field she has studied and specialized in. The specifics of the ability are as follows: * The caster can make any area or object (animate or not) near the caster or in their vision have heightened or lowered gravity, including the caster (where 1g is standard gravity). * The limit of heightened gravity is 2g (doubled gravity), whilst the limit of lowered gravity is 0.5g (halved gravity). * Sustaining the ability puts strain on the caster, which is more noticeable as the limit is approached and the further away the target is from the caster. In addition, the rate at which the power builds up to desired effect also depends on how close the target is to the caster. * The effects of this ability will slowly revert to normal if the caster's line of sight with the target is broken or the target is moving too fast to be tracked. Minor disturbances in the line of sight (such as blinking or flinching) will not affect it. * The only cue of this ability is visual, and is in the form of a glimmer in the caster's eyes, of the same colour as the eyes of course, due to its connection with the caster's vision. Notable Equipment Sabre: Lyra carries a sabre. She is fairly proficient with it, though only usually uses it for finishing off an enemy, relying primarily on her magic. TimelineCategory:Main Characters just best girl doing best girl things